ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of space pirates
This is a list of space pirates, often found in the science fiction and fantasy genres. Space pirate characters and groups Space pirate media Unsorted list * The animated films of Japanese director Leiji Matsumoto include several pirate characters, including and the privateer Queen Emeraldas, the best known of these pieces being Galaxy Express 999 (1977) and Space Battleship Yamato (1974). * Manjanungo is bloodthirsty space pirate in Race Across the Stars, part of the Spaceways series by John Cleve. * Nabel is a nasty cyborg space pirate on the 1996 film "Space Truckers" * Drongo Kane, repeated adversary of A. Bertram Chandler's John Grimes, is a clever and ruthless space adventurer whose acts constitute piracy by any common sense standard, but who manages to stay within the law by the help of sharp lawyers. The Duchy of Waldegren is also a popular haunt of several notorious space-pirates (no individual names given) in the series. * Murdoch Juan is a bold space adventurer in Poul Anderson's story "The Pirate", part of the Psychotechnic League series. Whether Murdoch is to be actually defined as a pirate, or rather as a very daring but legitimate entrepreneur, is a major issue on which the whole story turns. * Carson Napier, Edgar Rice Burroughs' dashing space-traveler, got to Venus by mistake, discovered there a tyrannical regime which sorely needed opposing - and the best way to do that was to assume leadership of the Pirates of Venus (also the title of the first book in the Venus series). * Gammis Turek is the leader of a space pirate fleet in Vatta's War. * Star Wars Empire At War contains a non-playable faction called the Black Sun Pirates, a large gang of mercenaries. * Megaman Battle Network 6 includes a WWW member named Captain Blackbeard, an operator of Diveman.EXE who dressed as a sailor. * Wolf O'Donnell is a space pirate in the Star Fox series, and gains a techno-eyepatch. * In Dinosaur king Gavro, Foolscap and sheer are members of the “spectral space Pirates” and collect cosmos stones throughout time. * Cannonball (Transformers) - is a decepticon space pirate. * Female space pirates make up a number of characters in the anime Vandread * Nina's World has girls pretend to be a space pirate captain and space pirate princess Chelsea: "How about you're a space pirate princess and I'm your space pirate captain?" Nina: "A space pirate princess? I don't know... but I think I'll try it!" .. Nina "You 'arrrrr' a great Space Pirate Captain." Chelsea "C'mon Space Pirate Princess Nina." * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (aka Robotech in the west) mentions space pirates as being descended from the colonization missions to found Liberte and Glorie. It is assumed at first that The Zor Lords are in fact space pirates. This theme is slightly carried over into the Robotech episode Half-Moon where Colonel Rochelle muses that the invaders at SX.83/Ruins of the SDF-1 are in fact space pirates looking for salvage. * Space pirates serve as antagonistic forces in seasons 11-13 of the web series Red vs. Blue, collectively known as the Chorus Trilogy. See also * Air pirate * List of fictional pirates * Space pirate (disambiguation) References *